


Connor (Anderson) Protection Squad

by Vixx_ChickBap



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Racism, Connor Deserves Happiness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Hate Speech, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), protective north
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixx_ChickBap/pseuds/Vixx_ChickBap
Summary: A One Shot Collection of The Characters From Detroit Being Protective Over Connor.Inspired Heavily By DCJoKeRHS' Story 'Protecting a Smoll Bean Called Connor'. I'm Not Sure How Many Chapters This Will Have Or How Many Of The Characters Will Be Involved; But The Ending Ship Will Be Simon/Connor/Markus.Let Me Guys Know If You Want A Certain Character.





	1. Hank Anderson

     'Okay, today we're getting you some new clothes.' That was the first thing that Hank had announced once he entered the kitchen that morning, already dressed for the day with a coffee in his hand. Connor had been seated at the kitchen table, holding open a book with one hand and absentmindedly petting Sumo's head with the other. At the sound of his father figure's voice, the android had lifted his head and let his gaze for old the aging male; head cocking to the side after a short moment. 'But I already have clothes, Hank.' There was confusion clear in the android's voice, and Hank could only shake his head in return to motioned to the Cyberlife uniform the younger currently had on. Connor followed his gaze and looked down at his own clothes, a frown deep on his face as his LED light flashes a light yellow for a mere second. 'I... agree. This uniform feels...'   
     Hank watched Connor's expressions for a few moments, a look of understanding appearing on his face before he voices his own input. 'Wrong?' He offers, and Connor looks up at him with a lightly wide-eyed expression before he sighs; nodding his head for a moment. 'Maybe a change of appearance will benefit me, Cyberlife don't own me, I don't have to wear their name.' And Hank couldn't be prouder, he remembers those times when Connor was by the book and did every task that Cyberlife had demanded of him; and he feels like a proud father to see him now.

     A proud father is what he was.

     'Allow me to take Sumo for a work first and then we'll begin shopping.' Hank agrees, he had already once told the android that he didn't need to do anything around the house, including walking Sumo, but he knows how much Connor enjoys the half an hour walks he wakes the dog on. And Hank doesn't want to stop him from doing something that he clearly enjoys so much; at least someone was walking Sumo these days.   
      'All right kiddo, I'll find some clothes for you to wear while we shop. I don't like the suit.' Hank explains, and all Connor does is smile kindly and gratefully as he utters his thanks. 'Don't be too long and don't talk to strangers, Son.' Hank jokes around, and he can't help but snort to himself when he sees Connor roll his eyes in response to what he had said. 'Hank, I'm an adult.' The android laughs, and Hank challenges him with an eyebrow raised in his direction as he watches the android collect Sumo's leash and his collar.   
      'And how old are you, Con?' Jabs Hank, already knowing the answer and having a pleased smile on his face as Connor looks up at him while he replies. 'I'm eight months old, Hank.' The baby-faced android narrows his eyes when he hears the Lieutenant burst out into a fit of laughter, but even then the sound is pleasing to his ears. 'Not all of us can be a hundred years old, Hank.' Connor shoots back as he attaches the leash to the collar and in turn, puts the collar around Sumo's neck; a pleased smile on his face.

     'Connor, you fucking little shit!' Connor is laughing as he runs out the door, Sumo following behind him as he gives one happy bark. 'Be back in half an hour, Hank!' he calls back before he's gone from Hank's sight, who shakes his head despite the smile that is on his face.   
      If someone had told Hank months ago that he would be an acting father to an android of all things, he would have punched them out before he or she finished the sentence. But now? He would look out for Connor with everything that he had inside of him, that annoying dense android was his son and he would fight anyone for the kid.

\----------------

     Two hours after the mornings' interactions, Connor and Hank found themselves in a local clothing store, the elder male letting the younger take all the time he wanted when it came to choosing anything he wanted. Hank was making comments every few moments when Connor wanted his input, other than that he was silent and let the other think about his choices. A small frown on his face as his LED light flashes yellow every few moments, taking his choices of clothes very seriously. And everything was going well, Hank would have classed this as a lovely day out.

     And then some fucking asshole had to ruin it by being bigoted and stupid.

     'Why the fuck is that thing allowed in here! I don't want to shop with a fucking android around!' Hank turned his head in the direction that he was hearing the yelling come from, because if it wasn't concerning Connor than he wasn't going to deal with it. And the human yelling hadn't been Connor yet, and Hank had wanted to leave it there because the problem wasn't his. But of course, of fucking course, his idiot android wasn't going to have the mindset.   
      Connor had looked up the moment the yelling had reached his ears, head turning to look in the direction to see the same man that Hank had spotted; yelling at an android who was minding his own business. Connor couldn't help but gasp a little to his self, this android was the same model as Simon, the same model as Daniel... Without so much as a hesitation, Connor had passed his clothes onto Hank, who was trying to tell him not to bother, but the pleading had fallen on deaf ears apparently. 'Connor, don't!' He tried one last time, dropping the clothes onto the floor and following the android as Connor stood in front of the obviously scared android with a frown on his face.   
      'Leave him alone! He's allowed to shop in peace here, this establishment allows both humans and androids.' Hank could only watch from the sidelines, ready to jump in at any moment but he knows that Connor has this sense to protect Deviants that he couldn't in the past. He needed to feel as if though he was making up for what he had done while under the control of Cyberlife. That's something else that Hank wasn't going to take away from him.

     The man has a look of confusion on his face until his eyes had fallen onto the yellow LED light that was on the side of Connor's head; that confusion had quickly been replaced with anger and annoyance. 'You piece of plastic shit, thinking you are equal to us humans. It's pathetic, you're all machines made by us. You should treat us like Gods!' Hank had to resist the urge to laugh, who the fuck did this man think he was to have the right to say something so stupid? 'You have emotions, we feel things just like any human. We're equal, and none of us deserve to be treated like scum.' Connor pressed on, and the anger that Hank heard in his tone made it clear to the authorized officer that this is something that the android has kept it, it isn't a surprise that he was going to reach a breaking point.   
      The stranger looked downright pissed, and Hank wasn't fast enough to stop the man from reacting and swinging out to punch Connor across the face, who stumbled back by the force and his hands flew up to cover his nose. Hank seeing when the blue blood began to trickle passed his fingers, but that didn't seem to stop Connor for that long. 'I bleed like you humans do. Correct, it's blue but I bleed. I bleed, so I'm alive. I breathe, so I'm alive. I feel late, hate, fear and every other emotion. I'm a-fucking-live.' Connor said, and the man had simply gone back to hit Connor once again, his speech going directly over his stupidly thick head.   
      But this time his wrist was caught by Hank, who twisted his arm behind his back and bent him over the counter with more force than what was needed for the situation. 'Do that again and I'll have you arrested for assaulting a Police Officer.' The older Lieutenant had warned, taking a few moments before releasing the man and watching as he scoffed and looked at Connor with a stupid expression. 'A fucking police officer, are you fucking kidding me? Why should that piece of metal shit be in charge of my safety?' The man was yelling in rage now, gathering a crowd of people watching on, the Android model that had looked like both Simon and Daniel giving Connor an unused handkerchief for his nose; to which the detective had taken with a thankful smile.   
      'All of these lifeless pricks should be taken and shot in the head until they're all gone. Rid the world of these mistakes for good.' The stranger's voice was filled with so much anger, and a brief look at the two androids and Hank was able to see that their LED's had begun flashing between red and yellow as the words were being said.   
      'Be careful. That's my son you're talking about.' Hank warned, the words slipping passed his lips before he could think about what he was saying; he wasn't about to take them back though. 'You're son?! It's a fucking machine, it isn't capable of feeling any love!'   
      'In my experience, asshole, these androids will always be more capable of feeling love than we ever will be. Connor is more human than what you'll ever be, wanker.' Hank hissed in an angered tone, and he doesn't wait any longer before he is taking Connor's wrist into his hand and leading him out of the store. Hank doesn't want to do something that will have Fowler on his ass again; he sick of that man by now. 'Hank, the clothing-' Connor's questioning tone was cut off by Hank's own rough reply; not even looking back at the shop that he had stormed out of. 'We'll get them somewhere else, I'm not listening to that man's rant any longer.'   
      Hank isn't even silent for a second before he begins talking once again, and a quick scan could tell Connor that the man's anger was rising; and rapidly. 'Who the fuck did he think he was? That fucking asshole!' Hissed the human, and Connor stops them in the middle of the footpath and places a hand on his friend's shoulder. 'Hank, please calm down. Your anger will do no good now, we both said what we needed to say.' Explained the young android, a gentle smile on his face and all Hank can do is sigh as he shakes his head. 'Did that not bother you, kid? Why are you so calm?' Enquires Hank as he began walking again, taking a deep breath to calm himself down from the events that had unfolded.

     'It does, Hank. But I've learned that holding in anger will never do any good. I would never forgive myself if I let myself snap and ruin all the work that Markus has done for my kind. Instead, I choose to let it go.' Connor begins, and Hank can't help but think about how human this android can really be. ' There will always be a human who thinks of myself and the other Deviants as nothing more than machines, but I know that isn't true and that's what counts.'   
      'Damn kiddo, and you thought you were terrible at being a Deviant. You sound like the perfect one to me.' Hank complimented, lifting up one hand and placing it on Connor's shoulder with a fatherly smile on his face. 'Thank you, Dad.' Hank had been shocked into silence, that was the first time that Connor has ever called him dad. Up until this point, the old man had thought that Connor didn't view him in such a familiar sense; but he was proved wrong at that moment. The shock fades and a smile is eased onto Hank's face as he reaches up and ruffles Connor, his son's, hair with a throaty chuckle.   
  
     'You're welcome, son.' 


	2. North

  
     'Thank you so much for assisting us on this case. Fresh eyes might be of some use to us.' Connor explained as he greeted Markus, Simon, and North in front of a small and shabby house that was blocked off with holographic tape. A crime scene, something that none of these androids have ever actually been to before. 'Of course, Connor. We're glad to be of some help.' Markus had replied with a soft smile gracing his face; eyes soft and warm as he looked at the younger android standing before him. 'I will have to warn you, I've seen some images and this scene is rather... upsetting.' North took a glance at Connor's LED light, noting how it had flashed to a brief yellow before returning to it's natural and soft blue. Shifting his gaze, Connor had noticed Gavin close by and talking to another Police Officer, the android holding back a sigh as he thought about all the things that he would say once he ran into him. This was already going to be an unpleasant experience and there was no doubt in the Detective's mind that Gavin was going to make it noticeably worse. 'Hey, Con? You alright there?'   
     Blinking, Connor hadn't even noticed that he had begun to zone out, turning his attention back to see Hank in conversation with Simon and Markus as the trio made their short trek towards the house, North standing in front of him with a slight frown on her face.  
     'Sorry? Oh, y-yes. I'm alright.' Connor stammered as he shook his head before looking back at the female with a tight smile on his face; North narrowing her eyes for a second before she decides to let her questions fall to a stop. 'Shall we go in?' Connor questioned with a smile on his face, holding up his elbow and North couldn't help but laugh as she shook her head with an affectionate manner looping her own arm through Connor's and allowing him to lead her into the house. And when she entered the house, her smile had dropped from her face instantly, eyes widening as her mouth dropped open at what she was seeing.   
'Oh my God, Connor...' She uttered, not that sure on what else she could say to her friend, who looked at her sadly for a moment before he turned his attention to the body that was laying on the floor in the middle of the kitchen. The body itself was a horror show, an android laid in the middle of the floor with blue blood on every possible surface in the room. Arms and legs were torn from the torso and lying in random corners. His thirum pump lay beside him, out of reach as unseeing eyes seemed to stare into her soul. 'Whoever did this hated him... wanted him to suffer.' North muttered to herself, just loud enough that Connor was able to hear it from where he was standing beside the body; adjusting his pale blue jumper to kneel on the floor on the only bit of floor not covered in blood.   
     'His thirum pump was removed and added many times... He was tortured.' Connor revealed, a frown on his face as his LED light flashing in between yellow and blue as he took in information and what he was seeing. 'He would have been terrified.' North couldn't say anything back to what Connor was saying, not sure if anything that she wanted to say would have been any help.

     Connor moved his sight from the body over to the writing that was on the wall, written in the blue blood of the Android and Connor's LED light flashed red for a second before returning to yellow. "THEY ARE NOT ALIVE." Is what had been written, and North scoffed as she shook her head; was it so hard to humans to understand that all they wanted to do was be free and live their own lives how they want. 'It's obvious that whoever did this was a human, driven by hatred for us to kill.' North agreed in the form of nodding her head wordlessly, following Connor as he made his way into the living room, where Markus and Hank were, Simon looking at some of the images and family photo's on the wall. 'This android, named Evan, model LP300, lived with a human girlfriend. They were happy.' Hank explained, and Connor nodded his head as he took in the new information. 'Where is the girlfriend, Hank?' He questioned, and all the older male had to do was lift his hand up and motioned to a female that was being questioned by an officer outside of the house.   
     'Are we done here? I couldn't be bothered investigating this case, honestly.' Connor's mood had dropped right down when Gavin's voice could be heard as he entered the room the others were gathered, obviously not showing much interesting to the bloodshed that had taken place. North had noticed quickly how Connor's mood had dampened, and she didn't even waste a second before sending glares into the stranger's direction. If Connor didn't like this human then neither did she. 'Asshole, have a little respect. A person who tortured and murdered.' Hank replied grumpily, the tone in his voice making it obvious how displeased he was with the other officer's presence.  
     'A machine, Anderson, a machine was deactivated. I doubt it felt anything.' Gavin had replied with the wave of his head, dismissing the thought of him being disrespectful and North noticed how Markus' fist clenched tightly by his side as he shook his head. 'Actually, Detective Reed, Evan would have felt an overbearing amount of fear as he was torn apart. And Deviants are capable of feeling pain, and that would have been his last thought before he was murdered.' Connor said, sounding so much angrier than what anyone has ever heard him sound before; Simon giving him a sad look as Markus placed a hand on his shoulder. 'You simulate pain, plastic prick. I wonder if you'll be next; this guy would be doing me a favour.' Joked the Detective, and North felt so much anger rise in her that it had barely escaped her notice that Connor had grabbed her wrist to stop her from moving forward.

     'Gavin, we have a job to do. Get the fuck out.' Growled Hank, barely able to fight off the beginnings of a headache that he could feel coming his way; this idiot is someone that he would rather not have to deal with. 'Whatever, I'm here to pick up the scraps anyway.' Connor's jaw clenched as his light had flicked red once more and he shook his head; giving Gavin a little glare of his own. 'His remains, asshole.' North hissed, the detective rolling his eyes at her as he scoffed and shook his head. 'Oi Robocop, you missed something. There's human blood on the inside of the hole in its chest. It's probably the killer's.' Gavin said as he took one look at the body, looking up to see Connor walking towards him with a frown on his face, wondering how the hell he would have missed that. 'What? Human blood? I checked the body.' Connor didn't understand, Markus giving him another pat on the shoulder in a comforting manner as North sent more glares at Gavin once more. 'Obviously not well enough, idiot. You failing at the one thing you're meant to be good at. Might have to get you deactivated too if you're of no used to the DPD.'   
     On the tip of his tongue, Connor had a comeback to what the human had said until the thought of that happening hit him. He was created to be a detective android, if he was failing at that would Cyberlife still be allowed to deactivate him? Just because he was Deviant doesn't mean that they would leave him alone, does it? He isn't sure but the thought of it terrifies Connor so badly. 'You fucking piece of shit, don't you ever say that to him again!' Connor was pulled out of his own thoughts when a female voice pierced through, and he had looked up to see Markus and Simon holding back North and Hank standing in front of her to prevent the female from getting to a smirking Gavin.  
'You're worried that he's going to replace you, because you know damn well he can do your job much better than what you ever could. He scares you and all you can do is belittle him and act above him.' North is angry as she speaks, Connor only able to stand there with wide eyes; unable to do anything but watch what was happening before him with his mouth gaped open.   
     'But If I ever, and I mean ever, hear of you saying anything like that about him again I will not hesitate to do what I want, and this time no one will be holding me back.' When she finished speaking she was left panting, and even Gavin was able to tell that she wasn't kidding. Her words were a promise. 'Pfft, whatever. I'm just here to job my job.' Gavin said as he took one last hatred filled look at Connor and turned his attention back to the body, placing the parts into a Cyberlife android body bag; leaving the torso so samples could be taken of the human blood.  
     'I missed the blood.... am I going to be deactivated?' Everyone turned around to look at Connor once he had spoken, his voice sounding so shakey that even Markus felt his chest tighten at the sound. Connor honestly sounded scared, honest-to-God fear would be heard in his trembling tone.

     'Hey Con, look at me, alright?' North was the first one to move, jumping to stand before Connor as she placed her glove covered hands on either side of the younger's cheeks to make him keep his eyes on her. 'You missed something, yes. But you're alive and everything alive will always make a mistake. That doesn't mean you're not good at your job, because you are. You truly are.' She begins, her voice strong with a confidence that she held, having full confidence that what she was saying was true. She knew that Connor was an amazing detective. 'You will not be deactivated, Cyberlife cannot hurt you now. You're free, Connor. You're free and allowed to make mistakes.' North is promising Connor, and she can only smile sadly as Connor close his eyes to hide the tears that are hiding there; he doesn't want to seem weak.   
     Unable to help herself, North pulls Connor into a hug who returns it with a watery sounding chuckle as he hides his face for a second. 'Don't doubt yourself for a second, Con.' She says, and on the side, Markus has a smile on his face because it's so rare to see such a soft side of someone like North, Simon sharing a look with Hank. 'Alright, come on. We have a job to do.' Smiles North, giving one of Connor's cheeks a squeeze before she and Connor go into the Kitchen again to examine the torso that was still laying there.


End file.
